This description relates to inventory management and distribution of physical products.
Distribution of physical products 12, 13 in a typical product market 10 proceeds in stages through a distribution chain 14 from raw materials 16 used in the manufacture of the products through delivery of the products to end consumers 18, 20. The end consumers can be individuals 18 in the case of retail products 13 or enterprises 20 in the case of commercial products 12.
The activities involved in product distribution can be performed, controlled, or managed by one or more product distribution entities 22, 24, 26, 28 associated with the stages 30, 32, 34, 36 of the distribution chain. Examples of product distribution entities include: manufacturers 22, distributors 24, wholesalers 26, and retailers 28, among others. In the case of retail products, the product distribution entity at the final stage of the distribution chain can be a retailer delivering (or managing, arranging, or facilitating the delivery of) the physical products to individual end consumers.